Kuusou
by Axisor
Summary: if you know what the title means then you know what this is basically about (which is why it's in Jap.) it's a fic of a different color, so to speak-- the boys are in school and having an interesting time at it but it's not like you probably think it is.


Kuusou  
By Axisor  
  
This was DEFINITELY a bored in classes project.  
  
Okay, this fic may-- no WILL-- seem rather.... funky. Trust me. In my mind this is all taking place after the war has happened. The G-boys are now TRYING to lead a "normal" life as "normal" teenage boys.... as best they can, at least. Their major goal, though, is for people to not really figure out who they are... were, for sure.   
  
This is an AU fic... of sorts. It's um.... well.... um.... okay lets just say for now it's the same one as my Trevor Yuy fics are in so that's what's up with the little neko Trevor, k?  
  
Look-- I'm not doing a good job on opening(like THAT isn't an understatement!) so please read and don't try to predict the ending because, trust me, you won't be able to but Review it... PLEASE???????? I'm going out on a limb by posting this and I want to know if it is going to break off underneath me, if I'm going to be PUSHED off (that'd be baka flamer doing that) or if it's going to hold me. I'm apologizing right now for any minor point that goes over anyone's head. I'm a junior in high school and what we're currently learning now. You'll understand why later...   
  
I own nothing but my rights to this fic (which basically amount to me owning nothing so if you sue me for something (anything) you'll get nothing but your own lawyer bills).  
  
*********************************************  
"You just said Georgie Porgy's Bakery used up 300 dollars worth of supplies which is why Georgie Porgy had to buy more supplies, but shouldn't the used up supplies be taken out of the accounting equation?"  
  
"Yes, but we're not there yet. We're only buying supplies right now," Ms. Meyer tried to say sweetly but her nasally, slightly high-pitched voice pretty much ruined it. "We'll try to cover that later this year, Quatre."  
  
*Georgie Porgy better watch it or else his business is going to go under.* Quatre thought not for the first, second or fiftieth time. He was tired of hearing about Georgie Porgy's Bakery, Rachel's Hat Stand, and Tao's Tea Shop. His sisters had insisted he learn more about the accounting part of running a business so he signed up for Accounting I at the high school the five pilots all attended. *Now when I run my business...* Quatre thought as he tried to focus on what the annoying teacher-turned-accountant-turned-teacher-again was trying to "teach" him about running a business and take notes on it.  
  
*********************************************  
*That was a pure waste of time,* Heero thought as he finished the fourth assignment Miss Korte had given him that day... and he still had half the class left. Heero sighed inwardly. He had known this would be an easy blow-off class when he registered for computer class, but he didn't expect it to be THIS much of a blow-off class.   
  
*Now how am I going to entertain myself,* Heero thought as he started exploring the server system some, but thought better of it... remembering what happened the last time did that. *I don't want to spend another moment with that woman.* He thought, shuddering slightly at the memory of that fine day last week. He had over an hour with the school's principal, Sister Joan, because he made the mistake of assuming the junky system at school wouldn't have any type of decent security worth the waste of his time. Needless to say, he got caught... and in the record system too. Then Heero had to spend half an hour more convincing Sister not to call his "parents." He REALLY didn't want to try and imagine the mess THAT would have become!  
  
The only good thing which came about from that was Miss Korte's to let him work ahead in the class. It was going very well... until she figured out he was over a month in front of the class, which wasn't his fault. He had been around computers all his life, basically, and his classmates were learning at the moment was TYPING! Miss Korte was currently "teaching" Heero to make programs, but only basic programs so it wouldn't be "too difficult" for him, which cracked Duo up when he heard this from Heero, who had been doing harder programs for Dr. J before the age of 10.  
  
Heero re-entered the program-making program and started rewriting the program he had just written for his computer teacher, only using the more complicated "real computer language," as Heero referred to it, and taking it to a new level of efficiency. Somewhere in the middle of this self-made "challenge" though, the pilot's auto-pilot kicked in and he found his mind wandering to his favorite program... or rather system.  
  
*********************************************  
*We shouldn't be in school on a day like this.* Duo thought as he stared out the window of his second floor history room at the cloudless blue sky. He turned his attention back inside, regretting his decision not to skip that day. *I think it would be worth having another "meeting" with Sister Joan. Except... what did she say the last time I got caught skipping? Something about calling in my... MY PARENTS! Shoot! That would just blow everything to Deathscythe Hell... although then I could use that to get away but...*  
  
He returned his attention to class where Miss Bartley was droning on and on about the Industrial Revolution. She was making some very good and interesting points, but Duo couldn't seem to really see how it pertained to him. The French Revolution... now that had been interesting with all the battles and how the teacher had related it to the war and battles that had just happened. This, though, well, the only way Duo could keep from falling asleep was to dream up an "escape plan" and stare out the window.  
  
*********************************************  
Trowa looked hard at the piece of paper the teacher had handed him... studying and evaluating it, looking for anything tricky or challenging. When he found none, he set down the sheet and let out a barely audible sigh. *She said this would be difficult,* Trowa thought as his eyes raised to look at Miss Fassi. He heard some grumbles from some of his classmates sitting around him.  
  
"I know. This is harder than the other music I have given you, but if we play it right, this will be fantastic at the Christmas concert." Then the instrumental teacher flashed an encouraging smile at everyone. Trowa heard some comment about finally outdoing the Advanced Chorus from the percussion section behind him and sarcastic agreement from the guitars at his left. Miss Fassi ignored those comments and said, "Practice your parts on your own. I'll come around to help you with it."  
  
*I don't really need to practice this,* Trowa thought as he nevertheless raised his flute to his mouth and began to play "Holiday Fantasia." He didn't even need to really think about what he was playing since it was so easy for him. Instead he thought about how his life had changed. *None of these people would ever believe half the stuff I've done... such as when I was a circus clown... or part of a knife throwing act... or any of the other things I've done--just with the circus alone.* Then he lost himself in his memories.  
  
*********************************************  
"You all should enjoy this video--it's NOT Richard Simons!" The gym teacher, Mr. Kasten announced to his class, who let out a groan. "And it's not the Grind, either." Then a cheer erupted as they collectively remembered how awful those videos.  
  
*Whoever does this video has to be better than those weak onnas.* Wufei thought as he watched a very muscular black man come on the screen and began talking. The workout video was only a few minutes into the real workout, though, when Wufei changed his mind. He let out an audible sigh as he thought, *He, too, is a weak onna,* as he noted flaws, rather large and blatant to Wufei's eyes, in Billy What's-his-name, the Tae-bo guy's technique. The fact that he was teaching the weak to fight didn't earn him any brownie points either.  
  
Wufei followed the video, as he was suppose to, but doing the moves the correct way. The only reason, though, was for the express purpose of avoiding another of his own meetings with an onna who even slightly frightened Heero. *Although he'd never admit it to anyone,* Wufei thought with a slight chuckle then instantly remembered how intimidating Sister Joan was during his own meetings with the nun. *I do believe I could easily beat this... person.* Wufei thought, distracting himself from the memories, as he studied the Tae-bo guy's fighting style, not even bothering to concentrate on the moves he was doing.   
  
*********************************************  
"Now for your first project of the year," Ms. Meyer said towards the end of class. "You need to go to a small local business and ask the owner if you could look at examples of all the accounting documents we have discussed in this class so far. Then I want you to pretend you're the business owner, or at least his accountant, and create your own accounting charts and balance sheets." As a groan escaped almost everyone's lips, Ms. Meyer continued by holding up a sheet of paper, walking over to the bulletin board, and saying, "I'm pinning up a list of some small proprietors who let students do this last year and agreed to doing it again this year. Initial after the name if you want to use it... but only one person per name."  
  
"Do we have to use a name from the list?" someone asked from Quatre's left and then "How local is local?" and "How small is small?" not even a beat later from his right somewhere.  
  
"Well... no," She said, take back, "The list is just to help you out. Local is... well... close enough so you can have this project done in about two and a half weeks." Groans from every corner of the room. "The size of the business doesn't really matter much, but the larger the business, the less likely they'll release the information to you and the farther away, the harder it will be for you to get your data on time. So large and far definitely won't work well together."  
  
"So it can be any business-- any size, located anywhere-- though, as long as we can get our report in on time?" Quatre asked, not even bothering to raise his hand.  
  
"Well... yes Quatre." Her annoying nasally voice sounded suspicious. When she added "but I have to double-check your information somewhat easily," and all that changed on the blonde boy's face was the appearance of a slight smirk, she became very suspicious. "Do you have a business in mind that might let you do this, Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, trust me. I should have no problem getting to see this company's books," Quatre said with a laugh, then he remembered they were trying to at least ATTEMPT to keep a low profile, and finding out your classmate owns/runs a giant corporation wouldn't exactly be kept quiet. "I... um... let's just say, um... I have a personal connection with some of the people who... um... are in positions of power," Quatre said nervously as he moved his gaze to his notebook and silently prayed no one would catch on.  
  
Unfortunately, Ms. Meyer's suspicion grew at Quatre's uncharacteristic attempt at an acceptable, but obscure, answer. She pressed him further by asking, "Oh, really? What company?"  
  
"Oh... it's--" Quatre started to say as he raised his eyes toward Ms. Meyer's but immediately dropped them back down to staring at the back of the chair in front of him as he said, "a company I'm sure you've never heard of before."  
  
The Accounting teacher knew instantly she was being lied to, and shocked it was Quatre who was doing the lying, and questioned him some more, "Oh? Really? You're probably wrong. I know lots of OBSCURE companies."  
  
"Well..." He knew right then this was one battle he had no chance of winning. "If you must know its *mumble-mumble-mumble.*"  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre, I didn't catch that."  
  
He let out a sigh and looked his teacher in the eye and said quietly, "Winner Resource Satellites."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ms. Meyer exclaimed, catching everyone's attention and causing all side conversations to cease. All eyes turned to focus on the annoying teacher and the little blonde Arabic know-it-all boy whose Rudolph-red face was all but completely buried in his hands.  
  
"I guess I should have guessed you had some connection to the company, coming from the colonies and having the last name Winner and all," Ms. Meyer finally said after regaining her composure. "You're mom must be one of the 29 sisters."  
  
There was no point now in trying to hide the cast now. Quatre knew it would come out eventually, but he couldn't help being amused as he said no. Even Duo had figured out exactly who he was as soon as they exchanged names and here they were at school almost done with the first quarter-- and only beginning to comprehend who he was just because he had slipped up. Of course, Duo's from the colonies and.... well, the Earth doesn't exactly really concern itself too much with that type of resource from the colonies much.  
  
"So, is your father the one running..." Ms. Meyer just let it hang in the air as she saw the boy's face go from bright red to pale white and noticed his sharp intake of breath as he silently, sorrowfully shook his head. "You're uncle then?" Quatre just shook his head again, still caught up in his emotions of remembering the last time he saw his father. "Well, how are you connected then?" she finally asked after she had asked every possible connection she could possibly think of.  
  
"I'm.... um.... How to explain this?" Quatre asked himself. Then with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he nonchalantly said: "I guess you could call me the figurehead right now... since my sisters do the real work-- but I'll do some of the work when I can, exactly why my coffee table is littered with business papers, including the stuff on the accounts you wanted. I also do a lot in the summer and I'll run it myself once my schooling is done."  
  
There was a frightening silence as everyone began to realize what their classmate/student had exactly said. Then there was a roar of noise as pens, pencils, notebooks, textbooks... jaws.... and just about everything else that could be dropped was dropped to the table tops. After that, the eerie silence returned once those sound waves dissipated in the echo-y room. Finally, after an eternity and a half someone, Ms. Meyer and a couple students, asked the obvious question....  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
*********************************************  
Heero soon realized he had finished the program. He saved it to diskette and handed it to Mrs. Korte on his way out of the class and out of the school. Yeah, he was leaving early, but his classes were over for the day and so no one would really notice if he was gone or not and if someone did, the other pilots would cover for him. That's the way they had become.. they covered each other's backs, whether they really wanted to admit it or not.  
  
Heero slipped a note in Quatre's locker telling the gang he was leaving early and not to wait for him but to go home. He also dropped a note in Duo's locker because, knowing Quatre, he wouldn't look to see if there was a note if it didn't jump out at him when the door was opened. Then he proceeded to the parking lot, and, getting on his motorcycle, he sped away.  
  
On his way back to the Gundam house as he got on the Parkway, a memory of Wufei driving everyone in his truck that morning to school tickled his mind a little, but he cast it off since he obviously had had his bike at the school. Heero opened up the bike a little more as he took some unorthodox shortcuts he had come up with, getting him home half an hour sooner and leaving the memory far behind.  
  
Parking in the normal garage, the perfect soldier cut through the house to the Gundam garage, picking up his laptop and gun on the way... and a tail too. The little neko Trevor followed him everywhere demanding attention and finally settled in Zero's pilot seat as Heero hooked-up the laptop.  
  
Pulling up the Zero System program, Heero began to study it, looking for the places the little commands he had thought of in his boring class would go. Once he found where he was looking for, Heero typed away furiously as he condensed the commands and took out some now meaningless ones. He was going to make this program run even better than it did before. Working on writing those boring programs had caused him to crave the challenge improving the Zero System would give him....  
  
*********************************************  
Duo closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew into the hot stuffy room. He opened his eyes once the breeze was gone and saw Miss Bartley exiting the room, talking to Sister Vincella about something, probably had to do with Junior homerooms. As soon as the two teachers were in the hall, everyone woke up. Conversations started, notes were openly exchanged, and stuff started to fly across the room. One paper airplane, bright orange and made out of a college list handed out earlier in the day, caught his attention as it flew through the air, doing some loops and circles right out the open window.  
  
"WHAT?" Duo exclaimed, being ignored by the rest of the class. He looked closer at the window and realized something was missing.... the screen! It wasn't there! He quickly looked around to see if anyone else noticed this, but no one payed attention to the window... or him. He looked again at the screen-less window and then back at his classmates.  
  
He stood up, took a step toward the window, and, pushing off that foot, dove out the window-- head first. Duo tucked his chin and knees in, spread his arms and did a double flip in the air and landed gently on his feet, sticking the landing. "Trowa, eat your heart out," Duo said as he looked up at the amazed looks on his classmates faces. "Let's see... there's a pizza place down that way with a small grocery store on the way. If I go the other way, there's a bakery and a Starbucks." Duo said to himself as he walked to the street corner. "I could go straight for a couple of blocks, too. There's an ice cream parlor and a..."  
  
*********************************************  
CLINK-CLANK! The door to the music room made the sound it usually made as it opened then closed again. Everyone stopped playing-- well not everyone. Trowa continued to play the piece, just like they were told. He didn't stop until he looked up to see a brown haired girl smiling at him. "Catherine," Trowa said in surprise, speaking into the momentarily forgotten flute causing the B flat he was about to play sound funky.  
  
"Trowa! Oh Trowa!" Catherine said as she stepped forward and threw her arms around her brother's neck making him quickly set his flute on the music stand and wrap his arms around her to support her as she came to the verge of tears. "Trowa-- why? Why didn't you come back after you left? We needed you. People have lost interest with our now comparatively ordinary show. Our circus is in trouble!"  
  
That statement caused a reaction from the class, as was everything else that had just been said. Murmurs of "Who is she?" "Where did she come from?" "What is she doing here?" "Could she be from the past he won't talk about?" "Did she say... circus?" "How come he's paying attention to her?" The last one was more of a whine than a murmur really, but the siblings just treated all these comments the same-- by ignoring them.  
  
"In trouble?" Trowa repeated in surprise holding her away from him so he could see her better. Then he became collected, and very serious. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Um.... Excuse me. Who are you?" Miss Fassi asked, approaching the two of them.  
  
"She's my sister Catherine," Trowa said with a wave of his hand and not even looking at the teacher. "What kind of trouble?"  
  
"Money problems. We're about to go bankrupt. No one wants to come to see the circus anymore. Everyone wants to stay home and watch those blasted realistic television shows. If we don't get people to come soon, the manager will have to sell the show. "  
  
"Sell the show?" Trowa repeated and started to lead the way out. "We can't let that happen."  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? Class isn't over," Miss Fassi cried as she saw her star flutist make his way out.  
  
"Yes he his. He needs to go. We needed him more than you do," Catherine said with the same fire in her eyes as she had when she yelled at Quatre for talking to Trowa. Then she ignored the teacher and said, "Trowa, do you think you could think of a new act to perform... that doesn't involve Heavyarms? We also have your clown costume still. We just got it out of the circus trunks to clean it."  
  
"The circus? He's not going off to join the circus! Besides your parents need to sign him out in order for him to leave to go anywhere." Miss Fassi said as she stood in front of the door.  
  
"Our parents are dead." Catherine said coldly then said, "and I'm his sister so shouldn't I also be allowed to sign him out?"  
  
"Only his legal guardian can consent to that." She replied crossing her arms.  
  
"I have no legal guardian." Trowa said as he prepared to push past his teacher. He was needed at the circus. There was no time for this foolishness.  
  
"You have to. Who pays to send you here? That's your legal guardian and that's who needs to give permission."  
  
"Quatre? He's the one who pays for the five us to go here, when you get down to it." Trowa said with a shrug. "He's up on third floor right now. I'll run up and get him and then we can go." Trowa said then walked past Miss Fassi.   
  
Miss Fassi, though, knew exactly who Trowa spoke about. Quatre was another of her prized players and he was younger then Trowa, making it impossible for him to be the guardian. Besides, no one at the school could possibly have that much money and every teacher not know about it. Those were the ones you had to be extra nice to so they'll be good alumni's when they graduate. "Young man. Stop joking around. You know exactly who I mean."  
  
In reality, Trowa didn't. Quatre always dealt with the paperwork. After a few seconds of thought, Trowa knew exactly who to call who would know who to call. He looked Catherine in the eyes and held out his hand. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and put it there. Trowa extended the antenna, dialed a few numbers, waited a little bit and said, "Rashid? Who needs to call and say I can go with my sister to the circus.... You? Okay, first tell my teacher and then tell the office..... Yes, I'm going back to work there. They need me... We'll see. I'll keep in touch. Oh-- and I'll leave a message in Quatre's locker telling him not to wait for me.... You're right. Heero's locker would be the better one..... I'll pick my stuff up later."  
  
He then handed the phone to Miss Fassi who listened for a second, hung up the phone and handed it back to Catherine. Trowa scribbled a quick note, gathered his stuff, which Catherine took off his hands, and carried his flute out of the room. As Miss Fassi watched him leave she heard him say to his sister, "Cathy... what if we put a twist in the knife throwing act? I could play my flute as you threw knives at my head. Let's bring back the whole 'riding the lion' routine back. That was a lot of fun too...."  
  
Miss Fassi became worried as she saw one of her prized pupils make his way out to join the circus... and from the way he was talking, she was sure he wouldn't come back in one piece....  
  
*********************************************  
"This is weak," Wufei mumbled to himself as he followed the video beat for beat. he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "The movie and my classmates." He said to himself as he noted most of the class panting and barely able to keep up with the video.  
  
"And bring it back down to a slow pace to cool down." Billy What's-his-butt said causing heavy sighs to sound around Wufei. "Now take it nice and slow. We need to relax our muscles and avoid them cramping up."  
  
"Cramp up from what? Surely he doesn't mean that puny little workout," Wufei sneered to himself.  
  
"What are you calling puny? That would have been a hard workout for anyone." A barely familiar voice called from behind Wufei.  
  
Wufei whirled around and came face to chest with a very tall, very muscular black man. Wufei lifted his chin so he could look this man in the eye. What he saw caused him to step back in surprise. Wufei looked over his shoulder, then back at the man followed by a glance over his shoulder and once more looking at the man who stood before him. Wufei opened his mouth to speak but the man said, "Yes... I am... the Tae-bo guy."  
  
The class gasped, either from being startled by the discovery, in amazement of it, or from the really hard workout they had just finished. "Numerous schools across the nation use my videos in classes, which we are going to comment on in out next promotional video. Your school WAS going to be our featured school.... until I heard you call my workout 'puny.'" The man in front of Wufei suddenly went from rigid and tense to calm and relaxed as he tried to goad Wufei into apologizing by saying, "Now I might not even put your 'puny' school in into the video."  
  
Billy-the-butthead got the exact opposite reaction he was looking for. Instead of, "I'm sorry Mr. Tae-bo-guy. Please don't punish my school for my idiotic, insensitive remark!" he got, "You dishonor my school with your idiotic, insensitive remark. You shall pay." He was further surprised by the young man stepping back into a sparing form.  
  
"What makes your think you can--" Then he danced back from a roundhouse kick to the head. "You'll have to do better than that if you think you can defeat me."  
  
"Bring it on," and as Billy threw a punch at Wufei's face, Wufei leaned back just enough and said, "Come on onna, you can do better than that." When he moved back so the flying right-hook just missed his nose, he said, "I was right. You are a weak onna."  
  
"Oh... That does it, kid. You're going to pay--NOW!" Billy The-Forgotten-Lastname then lost control and just went all out at Wufei who just dodged the blows by stepping backwards, flipping backwards, and sliding backwards until he was firmly pressed against the back wall. Then he did a flip over his enemy's  
head to land with his back to the opponent, not the smartest position to be in.  
  
A right handed punch was thrown at what would have been the back of Wufei's neck.. if he hadn't pivoted and did a knife hand block of the blow while placing his left foot to the left of the Tae-bo guy. Then Wufei grabbed the wrist he was blocking and roundhouse kicked to the guy's stomach and swept the same leg around to whack the knees out and cause him to collapse to the ground. The Chinese pilot moved down with the falling body and prepared to administer the final blow of this battle....  
  
*********************************************  
"... to Winner Resource Satellites--"   
  
"WHAT?" Quatre exclaimed as he shook his head slightly and thought, *Did I really do what I think I did?*  
  
"I said every business numbers their accounts the same way- from Georgie porgy's Bakery to Winner Resource Satellites. The fist number for assets is a one, liabilities are two, capital is..."  
  
*Okay... then what just happened?*  
  
*********************************************  
A hand set on Heero's shoulder. The Japanese pilot whipped around-- his right hand flew behind him. He grabbed his gun and-- *Where's my gun? Where is it? I got it when I got home and I-- I must have been captured!*  
  
He quickly took in his surroundings. It was slightly cold and there was a low buzz/hum like sound coming from all around him. There was good lighting and-- MISS KORTE! She was standing right in front of him. *Oh no! They plan on torturing me first!*  
  
"Let's look at the program you've been working so hard on all class."  
  
Heero turned to his computer and began to start it running. *I'm still in class? How could I be in class? I remember it ending...* He tried to figure this out as he gave the commands to start the program. Suddenly the screen began to glow. *Oh no... this is.. I hope it's not...*  
  
"What did you do to this machine? How did you get the screen to glow like that?"  
  
*Oh shit! It's the Zero System.* Heero thought. He immediately turned around, blocking the screen, and said, "I apologize. I opened the wrong file. Let me save this to a fresh diskette and I'll open the correct file on this computer here." He quickly set up the computer to save the work because something was definitely different about this version... *Maybe I made the One System....*  
  
*********************************************  
"Duo-- what do you think?"  
  
"About what?" The American pilot asked as he returned his attention back to the history class. As he moved his eyes away from the window, he noted that, yes indeed, there was a screen. *So that escape plan won't work.*  
  
"I asked what technological advancements had been made in the past 50 years which have really changed our lives."  
  
"You mean like the Gundams?" The question slipped out before he really had a chance to think about it-- not that he was likely to have anyway. "I mean, mobile suits."  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those Gundam lovers," someone sneered from behind him.  
  
Duo turned around to look this person in the eye, eyes that were now watering since Duo's braid managed to whip her squarely across the eyes, and smirked. "You could say that... Deathscythe Hell is my favorite. You would have to be crazy, though, to love Eypon-- that's a TRUE devil suit.... with the Zero system and everything."  
  
"You seem to be an expert on these systems, Duo. Would you care to enlighten us further?" Miss Bartley asked sweetly.  
  
"Me? An expert?" *CRAP! I'm going to blow our cover unless...* "I'm from the colonies remember? Why shouldn't I know about them? We made the Gundamium and the Gundams after all." *Please buy that!*  
  
Miss Bartley just shrugged and asked the next student the question.  
  
*********************************************  
Trowa heard scattered applauds as he finished the song he was playing. He opened his eyes expecting to see his circus friends standing there, but found his music classmates instead. *Okay-- that was weird.*  
  
"Trowa-- why didn't you tell us you could play like that?" Miss Fassi asked in amazement.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"What were you playing? I really didn't sound like Holiday Fantasia... Or any other Christmas song for that matter."  
  
"It sounded like a circus-y song," a violin piped up to say.  
  
Trowa just shrugged and said, "I let my mind wonder and played what I played."  
  
Then a clarinet commented, "SO you were thinking of the circus? Weird." Then she turned to a piano and said in a stage whisper, "Maybe he's going to run off and join the circus when they come in town next week."  
  
*Maybe I'll just do that... or at least see Catherine and how everything is going...*  
  
*********************************************  
"CHANG WUFEI!" His victim yelled. "STOP!"  
  
*How does this Billy-man know... OH Nataku-- forgive me! It's Kasten!* The Chinese pilot immediately jumped off the gym teacher and pulled him to his feet in the same motion. "Gomen nasai-- what happened?"  
  
"That's what I want to know-- maybe you can come up with an explanation to tell Sister Joan and I in her office." The gym teacher said as he stared at the boy.  
  
*Oh Nataku-- PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This might be too much for me-- another meeting with that onna... I hope she doesn't try to call my parents again,* Wufei thought as he trudged down the hall a few paces behind Mr. Kasten.  
  
*********************************************  
"Axisor-- do you mind telling the class what you find so funny?"  
  
"Huh-- wha-- um... nothing." I said as I was rudely brought back to the math class.   
  
"Well then will you kindly tell us if you agree with problem 4 on the board?" Mrs. Hargis said, crossing her arms.  
  
I looked quickly at the problem. She definitely had done it herself- there was no mistaking that but something looked wrong. "I think you forgot to add in-- well subtract, really, the headwind in the first problem." I said to the shocked teacher who stammered that I was right and immediately made the corrections and stated giving another boring lecture. *I wish I was in music right now...*  
  
*********************************************  
Gomen Nasia about the length... thanks everyone who read the whole thing.  
  
HE-he-he! Did you get it? All their daydreams were in my daydream-- so this is AU in that it's in our reality-- AKA- non-fiction (and my imagination which is where the cat Trevor lives)! Who'd a thunk a non-fic fic?  
BTW--Kuusou is Japanese for Daydream  
  
Please review! This is a really different style of fic for me (and for anyone else). I want to know how I did. And I'm cutting a deal with any authors who are reading this. If you review (and a real review to not a "okay-- I reviewed") for me I promise to read some of your stuff and review for you (and it will definitely be a true review!).  
  
Thank you!   
Axisor   
:þ  



End file.
